The invention relates to a tilting nozzle cap which can be associated with a vessel and has an outer part and an inner part, the inner part closing off an outlet opening in the outer part in a basic position and opening up the outlet opening in a tilted position, so that substance which passes to an entry level is discharged via passage openings, the inner part also being displaced backward relative to the outer part in the tilted position, and moreover the inner part being held in the tilting nozzle cap by means of a base.
A tilting nozzle cap of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,952. In that cap, the outer part can be displaced linearly, with sliding guidance, relative to the inner part, so as to open up the outlet opening in the outer part. The base which rests on the outer part is produced as a drawn-over membrane. Passing over a dead center line, both limit positions are thereby, as it were, xe2x80x9clatchedxe2x80x9d. Furthermore, this so-called push-pull cap can be used as a tilting nozzle cap as a result of lateral pressure being exerted on the outer part from the closed basic position. In the process, the base, which is in the form of an annular membrane, lifts off on the side to which the load is applied. It pushes forward the outer part with respect to the inner part, which has a closure pin. In this way, the outlet opening is opened up. The closure pin lies laterally in front of the entrance to this opening. The closure pin rests on a base plate of the tilting nozzle cap, which is associated under the position of the passage openings. The closure pin also executes the curved movement.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tilting nozzle cap of the generic type in a manner which is structurally simple yet reliable in use.
This object is achieved, firstly and substantially, by a tilting nozzle cap, in which it is provided that the base is in a pivot-like form, and that there is an entry level of the inner part in the tilted position. This simplifies the structure of a dispensing head of this type. The base plate can be dispensed with. There are no bent sections of the functional parts increasing the friction. The linearity of the cap part also rules out any form of strand distortion; rather, there is a balanced feed of the substance which is to be dispensed to the outlet opening. Forming the base in the manner of a pivot localizes the change in direction to a spatially small region, rather than this change in direction taking place in a zone of overlapping guides for functional parts. The entry plane is for the first time present in the tilted position of the inner part. The corresponding element can, for example, punch open the path to the substance which is to be dispensed. It is then advantageous if the base has a circumferential corrugated structure. This leads to a configuration which is excellent in terms of tilting but has to be produced deliberately. If a specific discharge direction is desired on account of the corresponding configuration of the vessel, this can be achieved structurally by simple means. This is embodied by the fact that the corrugated structure is not formed in a tongue-like radial portion, or at least at the radial edge boundaries thereof, in order to define a preferred tilted position. Furthermore, an advantageous feature consists in the fact that the entry level is drawn into the vessel interior relative to the base. This can be used to form a type of tear-open claw. This can be incorporated without problem in the underfloor region of the base by forming the base frustoconically in the basic position. This leads to a type of dome. The measure according to which a planar base portion adjoins the frustoconical construction on the radially outer side is favorable in terms of the securing technology. The planar base portion forms the stabilizing basis for the frustoconical base. In connection with the tear-open claw, it is also advantageous if the portion of the entry level which is drawn into the vessel interior forms a sharpened edge. In this way it is possible, for example, to open a product-protecting sealing film or foil when the vessel is first used. A sealing film or foil of this type is supported by the end edge of the neck of the vessel. The measure according to which the edge is provided with teeth has proven to assist this opening process. The result is a type of toothed ring. The exposed teeth tear open the film or foil and thus prepare the perforated cut. It is then provided for the inner part to be formed as a passage tube and for a closure pin to be secured in the interior of the passage tube, leaving passage openings between an inner wall of the passage tube and the outer wall of the closure pin. These elements which leave clear passage openings are expediently radial cross-pieces. To make the corresponding dispenser particularly easy to operate, it is also proposed for the inner part to be held latched in the tilted position. In this case, it is favorable for the outer part to have a guide wall which interacts with an outer wall of the passage tube. Furthermore, an advantageous feature of the invention consists in the fact that the guide wall is, at the same time, formed as a guide tube and that a latching projection, which the passage tube has to run over in order to reach the latched tilting position, is formed on an inner surface of the guide. This latching device can be taken account of directly in terms of molding technology, without the need for additional components. With a view to achieving appropriate actuation, it has proven useful for the outer part to have a molded actuating feature, which, in the radial direction, is formed in a region which covers the tongue-like radial portion. The radial portion acts as a reinforcing cross-piece, whereas the diametrically opposite region is more yielding, on account of the corrugated structure. The result is an oriented tilting by means of the outer part. A molded actuating feature which is advantageous in terms of the grip provided is achieved if this feature is produced as an actuating recess. The latter solution takes account of the space required for a fingertip. Overall, the tilting displacement of the outer part does not lead to excessive transverse displacement with respect to the vessel if the outer part is for the most partxe2x80x94apart from its actuating recessxe2x80x94formed as a convexly curved cap. It is possible for there to be a body which is rotationally symmetrical in the manner of a hyperbola. It is then provided for the outer part to be connected to the inner part in a pivotally-movable manner. The connection expediently lies in the region of the base. To promote or ensure cohesive guidance despite the tilting displacement, it is proposed that a guide shield, which is lengthened by the radian measure of the tilting angle of the outer part, projects beyond the base of the inner part on the opposite side from the pivot point. Finally, an advantageous feature of the invention is that the inner part can be held at a mouth of a neck of the vessel. Finally, for safety of use, it is of benefit for the basic position to be tamperproofed.